


Bad Kids on Campus (I Believe in Us)

by navaan



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: Fantasy High (Campaign)
Genre: College, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship (for a second), Getting Together, Hudol bullies, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Riz starts college in Bastion while the other Bad Kids have their own lives to follow. Doesn't mean he's alone.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Riz Gukgak, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth (Background), Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Bad Kids on Campus (I Believe in Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/gifts).



Riz hadn't exactly been the most popular at Aguefort people had known who he was and who he ran with - and for the most part that had been enough to give him a semblance of popularity. "Let's face it," Adaine hat concluded when they had all been just a little too tipsy at their graduation party - or "Prom without rising Demon Lords" as they had jokingly called it - "you and I, we're the nerds of this bunch."

"We are. And we're good at it." It had been easy enough to agree. It had always been him and Adaine - logic driven, interested in information and learning where the others were hands on and impulsive. Hell, he had clues of what was now an old case tattooed across his body, something that could have been cool and edgy but that most people who had learned about it only thought of as the signs of nerdy obsession. 

His mother still rolled her eyes every time she got a glimpse of them and said, "Oh, kiddo," under her breath.

Not his brightest of ideas he admitted - but at the time Riz _had_ been high like a kite and he had been obsessing _just a little bit_. It had all turned out okay in the end with Kristin finding the goddess inside the warped entity that had been the nightmare king, Adaine freeing herself and Aelwyn from the curse of cruel parents and Riz meeting his angel spy dad in heaven to realize that between Pok and Sklonda – they were a kick-ass family that didn't have to hide from anybody. _Everyone_ had taken something from that adventure and everyone had learned something from it and from the three world ending quests they'd gone on since. 

And pretty much all of Elmville and a good part of Spyre knew about it. But this was Bastion and it was the first week of college and he hadn't yet made any new friends. 

"You're Riz Gukgak?" the slender girl, who had the lithe build of a wood elf or an athletic human, asked him and he nodded carefully in reply. 

There was a fifty-fifty chance that someone who was asking for him, knew of his adventures with his party of friends and was following their social media accounts. After all they'd made it to fame not just because of Fig and her band producing one hit album after another. They had livestreamed their showdown with the Nightmare King and some unbelievable adventuring over the years.

"Uh," he said when he realized the girl was still staring at him, her smile faltering a little. "Urgh, yeah, hi. I'm Riz Gukgak... Did you need anything?"

"See, sweetie," she said to the side, "I told you, your new room mate's the Goblin guy who followed the Aguefort Owlbear captain around all the time. I recognized him right away!"

"You went to Aguefort?" Riz asked, even though he could see a broad-shouldered human step up who he had already had the displeasure of meeting a couple of times: his room mate Eddy Temmeran, warlock and all around boring bully. Just their first few days together at Bastion City College had brought Riz right back to the first awkward days of high school. 

He glared.

Eddy glared back.

His girlfriend said: "Oh god, no. Hudol all the way."

"Ah, yeah, of course. Yeah, well, for a moment you reminded me of that girl I met freshman year... I think her name was Penelope. But now I see you're a totally different person." The dripping sarcasm went right over her head but her boyfriend glared harder, promising some form of retribution later.

Riz was already regretting the decision to go to College here, just to have better chances to become a detective later on and follow in his parent's footsteps. Adaine and Kristin had opted to stay in Elmville while Fig and Gorgug were on tour for their newest album and Fabian had gone on a road trip to figure out what he wanted to with his life – which apparently did not involve higher education. 

"So, where's the cute guy? What's his name? The owl bear captain?"

"That half-elf with the eye patch? What's so cute about him?" Eddy hissed. “Wasn't he that pirate's son? Bet he never had to work for...”

Riz felt his hackles rise. No arrogant Bastion boy was going to make fun of his best friend. "Fabian. His name's Fabian Seacaster and you better remember it," he spat and then turned on his heel to stalk away. Whatever had brought on this conversation – he was no longer interested.

"You should be careful. He was one of those murder kids,” the girl stage whispered.

"Bad kids," Riz huffed and kicked a stone on his way back to the library. "I _am_ one of the Bad Kids."

The outburst earned him a few surprised looks and he didn't care.

And, damn it, this _was_ high school all over again - as if he hadn't fought demonic dragon principals and nightmare kings and thunderous bat gods and the wild hunt.

He missed the other Bad Kids like crazy.

The term hadn't properly started yet and he was ready for spring break and Ellmville already.

* * *

He sent a message to Adaine and then one to Fabian to complain about the boredom and his insufferable room mate. Adain sent him telepathic hug and a mental image of Boggy to calm him down. "You're a detective," she texted. "You'll figure something out. Also Aelwyn says she knows the girlfriend, Elyssa Gollwyneth. They hung out together. One of the typical Hudol girls. Forget her. She just wanted to be mean."

To his disappointment there was no reply from Fabian. There hadn't been even one measly text in the past two weeks and Riz told himself: _Don't read into it. He's on an adventure and you know how that is. He's fine. Everything's fine. He'll right back when he can. He's your best friends after all._

Next he called home to hear how his mom was doing. She suggested to go to a party, make some new friends. 

“Yeah, sure. I'll try.”

It was what they would have done as a group at home: Fig stealing everyone's show, Fabian trying to get Aelwyn's attention, Kristen and Tracker causing mayhem... He missed them all so badly, but he needed to get on with his life if he wanted to get through the first year here on his own.

At the next little gathering of the school paper people he already picked up the vibe that someone had talked about him. There were whispers behind his back everywhere and he needed less than a day to line up all the clues and find that Eddy and girlfriend were gossiping about him.

"...Doesn't have friends. Always the most boring of all of them. Never had a girlfriend either." 

He rolled his eyes. These kinds of insults had lost their sting long ago and Riz had a much better grasp of who he was and what he wanted these days. 

“You don't gossip about people who you don't find at least a bit interesting,” Riz pointed out to Carl Sorowski who lived at the same dorm and was all to happy to pass the gossip right back to its target. “Our... _threatening_ maybe.”

It was that gained insight that made him decide to put on his best shirt and vest and head to his first party on campus.

"Look nerd," someone said to him before he could even get inside to join, "this is the party for the cool kids and you're not one of them."

"He thinks he's one of the cool kids. Not his fault. Aguefort messes with people's heads like that," one of Eddy's friends stage whispered from the door.

Riz just growled, considered pulling the gun that he carried well hidden under his black jacket or just pick pocketing the guy who had been so rude to see who he was dealing with. But the sound of a motorcycle drew everyone's attention and he saw some of the guys around him stare in utter envy as some appropriately cool person rode their bike up the lane behind Riz towards the dorms. Riz himself didn't bother to look. He'd seen and heard Fabian and Hangman so often that nobody else could be cooler on a bike in his mind anyway...

Oh, wait. That sounded a lot _like_ the infernal motorcycle in fact.

He turned, his heart perhaps missing a beat even before he could confirm his suspicion.

The motorcycle stopped right beside him and Fabian, red eye-patch this time, hair a little longer than Riz remembered, grinned his patented Seacaster grin.

"The ball," he drawled. "Sorry to get in your hair without proper invitation. Is this not a convenient time? Did you want to spend time with these people or would you rather have a decent meal with an old friend and hear new stories from Leviathan?"

Hangman hummed loudly as if the bike knew exactly what the right choice was but had no ideas what the question was posed to Riz of all people.

There was no question about the right answer in Riz's mind either.

"Boring party or a ride with my best friend? Tough choice," he said and was already halfway on the back of the Hangman.

"That's my man. Carry on," Fabian told one of the guys who were staring at them with their mouths hanging open. 

Fabian took them away and Riz forced himself to not look back and gloat. He could feel the stares following them like needles until they had finally turned a corner.

They found a diner close-by, caught up, ordered cheese fries and shakes. 

"How did you know? About where to find me, I mean. The party?" he asked Fabian. After all there hadn't been a single message from Fabian on his crystal since he'd started his term here, so Riz hadn't exactly filled him in on very recent details.

"Adaine said you're weren't too happy. Saw your mom when I visited my mother and... Gilear, too. She said the same. They implied that perhaps someone should check on you. And you haven't written in a week."

Huh, he huffed. "I should have known."

Fabian shrugged. "Elven oracle. Sometimes she knows things she doesn't even know herself."

"She didn't tell you where to go next? Wouldn't that be convenient? You could stop running around the world to find what you need to do next."

"After I look in on you? No. Adaine didn't tell me anything like that."

"Don't want to try college after all?" He felt he had to try at least.

Fabian just shrugged. "I was thinking of spending some more time with granddad. Learn some more. Dancing... Sword play. That sort of thing."

Riz nodded, schooling his features to make sure Fabian wouldn't see the hint of regret on his face. After all he couldn't keep Fabian here if Fabian felt his destiny lay elsewhere.

He was happy enough to know his friend would always come to his rescue - and nothing could change that they were both Bad Kids forever.

A grin spread across Riz' face.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing," he lied. "Tell me more about Leviathan."

Fabian had reminded him of an important fact: He was Riz Gukgak. He came from a family of kick-ass police officers and spies. He was a nerd, but he was one of the two coolest nerds around. College and the usual bullies were a joke compared to the real villains out there in the world – and those couldn't scare him either.

“Next time,” Fabian concluded his tale, “let's go together.”

* * *

Classes weren't boring but not all instructors knew how to get their subjects across and Riz spent way too much time tapping into police radio. His mother wouldn't have approved – but he was a graduated adventurer and this was what adventurers did: using their adventuring impulses to shape the world around them.

Two weeks in he concluded: “Nothing exciting _ever_ happens in Bastion City.”

The only case he had to crack was the mystery of his disappearing groceries (Eddy as taking Riz food from the shared fridge _obviously_ ) and the strategy he needed to develop was how to keep them from disappearing (he had a potion prepared for that as a first lesson to the “unknown” thief.)

If nothing interesting happened soon, it would be a damn long year.

“There's a party here on Friday. You better not be here,” Eddy growled at him. “Only cool kids allowed.”

“Where'll you be then?” he jibbed. He had no plans to be here on Friday night. In fact, he was going to spend the weekend back home in Ellmivlle.

* * *

It was damn convenient when you knew people with tour buses and teleportation spells who were willing to pick you up on campus just for the show. Not only did it leave some of the other students with their mouths hanging open when Fig and Ayda came to pick him up on Friday right after classes. 

“Is that the Fig Faeth? That can't be her! She's like my favorite!” one of the girls from his class squealed. 

“Riz get your ass down here,” Fig called. “We don't want to miss Crustacean Hot Tub Party Revival,” Fig hollered when she saw him at the top of the stairs. 

“Fig is indeed very excited for the arthropods.”

“And the hot tub, darling.” She kissed Ayda on the cheek and waved at Riz when he had reached them then promptly threw her arms around him hugging him. “We already dropped the Crab King off at home. You know Gorgug – he wanted to send a little time with Zelda before we party. This is going to be a crazy spring break – weekend edition.”

“My beloved is on spring break tour,” Ayda explained with a serious face.

“I wish this was spring break – spring break edition,” Riz said. “I missed you all so bad.”

The trip to Ellmivlle to net to no time between a newly minted Hell Lord and Ayda's incredible magic. 

“Makes touring so much easier,” Fig said and winked, lacing her fingers into Ayda's hands.

Riz grinned at them. Seeing them happy together was always great – and only a small nightmare voice at the back of his mind said: “Will anyone ever look at me like that?”

* * *

Riz became the talk of campus after his return – not least of all because it took him less than an hour to come back, hear that their college mascot – a vampire teeth baring giant rabbit called Willoby – had been kidnapped and find it in frat house across town. The kids who had taken him, hadn't done a good job of covering their tracks and Riz was only surprised none of the adults involved had figured it out before.

“You _are_ a real detective, huh?” Mortil Bromsborton asked him when they sat down with their study group. It was the first time she'd looked at him as if he was really there.

“You could say that.”

But it wasn't only that. People wanted to know more about Fig. Had they ever dated? 

“No,” he said with a frown. Fabian kept sending him pictures from Elmville, keeping him updated about everything that was going on and without looking up at Mortil he typed an answer to the recent message that asked: “How's college?”

“He's a little bored,” Adaine had said about Fabian. “He's been adventuring so much, he sees adventures in every shadow. I think we need to find something for him to do, or he'll go stir crazy.”

“Yeah,” Eddy said. “Everyone knows the nerd never had a date. Which is why he won't be at the party tonight either. Everyone has to bring a plus one.”

He answered Fabian: _There's another party that I'm not invited to, according to my lame room mate._

 _Lame party then_ , Fabian replied. _You need a better room mate anyway._

 _Agreed_ , Riz answered and realized that the others were watching him. 

“Who are you messaging?”

“None of your business, right?” Riz shot back and then grinned. “Crack the case, master mind.”

He knew that Eddy resented the fact that Riz had found Willoby. He also knew he and his friends were planning a prank and he as going to do his best to get out of that.

* * *

“Look man,” Riz said. “This is my dorm room. I don't give a damn about this party. Let me in...”

“Sorry,” the Goliath at the door said and looked him over. “This party is for couples only.”

“I don't _care about your damn party_ I just,” he shot back and wondered if pulling the gun was worth it – or if he should just used his incredible ability to stealth into places to get in another way. He considered it for less than a second before he decided that stealth was a way to go, when a warm hand settled on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

People weren't usually stealthy enough to sneak up on _him_ \- and those who were were trouble. 

“Sorry, I'm late, darling,” a familiar voice drawled. “Don't be mad at this nice fellow because you thought I wouldn't be here on time.”

Floored, he looked up and right into Fabian's one good eye. His friend was grinning. This time he was wearing the black eye-patch that Fig had drawn little skulls on. Riz swallowed just as Fabian wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned his head in to press a kiss to his cheek. 

A girl gasped and some other people who were waiting to be let in started murmuring. 

“Boyfriend?”

“Well,” Fabian drawled, “what do you think?”

“Fabian,” Riz said and he wasn't sure what he was going to say – maybe something like _this isn't necessary_ or _where did you come from_.

But the Goliath at the door shrugged and stepped aside to let them into the house without another word. 

Inside was mayhem. Students were dancing. There were tables full of food. The stairs up to the rooms were crowded. 

“Lame, huh?” Fabian asked. He still had his arm around Riz' shoulders.

Bodies were moving everywhere and the air was so hot and thick that Riz felt dizzy. _Obviously_ that was why he was feeling dizzy. Not because _Fabian had kissed him_. Chastely and on the cheek but...

_You're best friends. He's trying to help that's all!_

They made it up to Riz's room. Eddy and Elyssa were kissing on their sofa. Riz nearly growled when he saw that his room's door was open and stuff was strewn all over the floor.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Eddy snapped. 

“Aren't you Fabian Seacaster?” Elyssa asked and her eyes got a dreamy look for a moment, that made Riz want to growl even more.

“Where's you're plus one?” 

Fabian smiled. “I am Fabian Aramairis Seacaster. Who the hell are you?”

“Eddy and Elyssa,” Riz hissed, “this is Fabian...”

“I'm his boyfriend,” Fabian said and leaned over his shoulder even more, making sure everyone saw the way he had his arm slung around Riz' shoulders. “Let me ask again, who the hell are you?”

There was a moment of open mouthed staring, then Riz said: “Room mate and room mates girl friend.”

“I see,” Fabian said pleasantly. “Charming. We're going to bed and we'd be happy if you could keep it down a bit.”

He pushed Riz right towards his bedroom and then shut the door behind them.

The sounds of the raging party outside where a steady thrum in the background. Riz heart was beating so loudly it was like Gorgug playing the drums. Surely, Fabian could hear it with how close he was standing.

“You don't need to be my pretend boyfriend just because people are asshole,” Riz said softly. 

“You don't need any pretend boyfriends,” Fabian agreed. “If it had been about getting in I'm sure you would have found a way in through the window. What you do need though,” he added sourly, “is a better room mate.”

“No argument from me there,” Riz agreed and watched Fabian step over all his belonging that someone had ripped from their shelves and thrown all over the floor. 

“You don't need the Bardy Boys to know who is responsible for this mess,” Fabian said and grinned. 

“No.” Riz stood awkwardly by the door and watched Fabian sit down on the edge of his bed. They'd sat like that countless times back in his room when he and his mother had still been living at the Strongtower Luxury Apartments and before Mordred Manor had become their preferred adventuring party hangout. Right now though, there were lots of things he wanted to say and ask.

“The ball,” Fabian said with that hint of arrogance infused authority that – damn he had missed it – could make his knees go weak when he thought about it for too long, “would yo relax. I only tried to help. There's no need to...”

“I don't want you to be my pretend boyfriend,” he blurted, saw Fabian's one good eye widen and his expressive mouth go slack, realized what he said, backtracked and said: “My last pretend boyfriend nearly killed me.”

“Your last pretend boyfriend was entirely made up,” Fabian pointed out. “Baron from the Baronies?”

“Yeah,” Riz said and meant to say something else entirely.

“I get it,” Fabian said softly. “Forget this ever happened. I only wanted to help and...”

“I don't want you to be my _pretend_ boyfriend,” he said awkwardly and not meeting Fabian's eye, “because...”

“Oh,” Fabian said, eye widening again. He hadn't moved from the edge of the bed.

“But you're my best friend and I don't want to make things awkward for either of us...”

“Oh,” Fabian repeated. “I don't want to be you pretend boyfriend either. I missed you.”

He stared. Mulled that over. “So we're still friends and this isn't awkward.”

Fabian slapped a hand against his forehead. “You're the best detective I know, the ball... But sometimes you can be a little dense.”

“Compliment,” he said softly, finally catching the drift, “coming from you.” 

After all – even though it had taken Riz years to figure it out, everyone else had known he had a crush on Fabian since their freshman year at Aguefort.

* * *

They didn't do much more than talk that night and Riz went to his classes in the morning, ignoring the drunk students all over the house. Fabian had promised to message later, about maybe meeting up before he left for Elmville. Riz spent the rest of the day sleepwalking through his day and going back to his dorm room with the unpleasant realization that it would still be a mess and that he would be the one to clean up...

Eddy was in the hallway, cursing.

“What's the matter now,” Riz asked amused and still too dazed to care.

“Key,” Eddy huffed.

“Yeah? It usually unlocks doors.” 

Eddy turned to glare at him.

Riz tried. His key didn't fit either.

He frowned.

It took him less than 30 seconds to have out his tools and open the door like the professional he was. Eddy was still glaring at him.

Fabian was sitting in a clean room and on a new sofa.

“Fabian? What? What did you do?” Riz asked and Fabian tossed him a new set of keys and got up to meet them at the door.

“Hi,” he said. “I redecorated. As I'm going to live here now...”

“What do you...?” Eddy started. 

“Here are your keys. You're one floor down. The guys from your party organizing club helped move your stuff.”

Eddy just stared.

“This is where...” he started to say. 

“Sorry,” Fabian told him. “Only Bad Kids allowed. Cool Kids adventuring party, one floor down.”

He closed the door in front of Eddy's nose.

Riz stared, then chuckled. “What did you do?”

“Enrolled in college. Got you a better room mate.”

“It's the middle of the term, Fabian, you can't just...”

“You would be surprised what Seacaster name and money can do,” he shot back. “Or maybe not surprised at all.”

Riz laughed, loudly. Relieved. Happy. A little too nervous. 

“This is crazy,” he pointed out. 

“Crazier than things we did before?”

“No, just in a new and different way,” Riz pointed out. “Not boring though. Not boring at all...”

He laughed. 

Adaine sent a message. _Are the two of you going to invite me over any time soon?_

He laughed some more.

Of course, she would have known.

The rest of Bastion City College hear the rumor that Riz had thrown out Eddy in a fit of rage and that a new rich kid had moved in within the hour. Some said, they had seen the new student kissing Riz at the party the night before.

Riz didn't see a reason to confirm or deny any of it when he heard of it.

“Let them make their own deductions,” he'd tell his new room mate later.


End file.
